pearl and fire
by anxmeobbsession
Summary: gaara starts a new school hoping for a fresh start and nothing special after a bad past , however, he gets the opposite of what hes expecting when he meets new people and a certain white eyed male. WARNING YAOI/SMUT AND LEMONS nejigaaneji and sasunaru
1. i hate everyone

**warning: YAOI, probably future lemons :) and swearing/adult** **humor**

 **,disclaimer:i do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does** **okay.**

 **pairings; Neji x Gaara and Sasuke x Naruto ,mentions Kakashi x Iruka**

 **chapter 1:new** **beginnings**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **pearl and fire**

Unhappy. Yes, that's exactly what I was. Sitting up on my creaking wooden bed, I groaned as I stretched my pale, long arms above my fiery red hair and leaned forward to look over at my skull-shaped clock (courtesy of Kankuro) and raised one non-existent eyebrow in realization as it was only 6 am.

"it seems I managed to get 2 hours of sleep" I mumbled to himself lifting my thin, dangley body up to take a shower as I got ready for the first day of high school in Konoha.

which you could tell by the permanent glare tattooed onto my face that I was not very much looking forward to it.

You see, I wasn't very happy in Suna, however, i wasn't unhappy either. In school I kept to myself, 'a loner' as you could put it and I was satisfied with the everyday regime of going to school and nobody daring to approach me then returning to the peaceful privacy of my room after school.

It was an unspoken rule, nobody spoke to the creepy, emo kid and in return, I didn't speak to them back.

Although, this didn't mean people didn't speak _about_ me, and as unlucky as i am, I strongly believe that every good thing always comes to an end.

(Flashback:)

 **Walking down the narrow halls of school I sighed competently to myself as I processed the information that this was last lesson and it wasn't long before school finished**

 **Not long before I could finally leave this wretched place.**

 **Entering the classroom, I could feel the unsettling stares of my classmates on me, however one boy in particular was glaring daggers at my back as I took my seat.**

 **Realizing** **he hadn't stop staring I turned to look at him directly in his face returning the glare double the force knowing full well disgust was written all over my face, the boy lowered his gaze afterwards acknowledging his defeat.**

 **I smirked, _good_**

 **After what seemed like forever the bell rang and I never hesitated to pack my bag and ditch the classroom with the full intention to go home.**

 **But it seemed god had other plans for me**

 **I decided take a short trip to toilet as it seemed the halls were filled with people with the same intentions as me. I listened to bickering dull in the background as I closed the door of the toilet not once noticing the same eyes from before piercing me, tracing my every step.**

 **When the door opened and three boys entered with evil grins plastered on their faces I was fare from scared, I was annoyed, why now?**

 **"hello there, pipsqueak" these words were spoken by the short, fat, overconfident boy on the left.**

 **"well you little brat aren't you going to say hello?" I stood there, with a blank face, ignoring him, obviously aggravating them further but I couldn't care less**

 **I walked past them shoving them out the way as I made my way too the door, wanting to leave before things got bad.**

 **"well, where do you think you're going, don't you wanna stay and play?" the one in the middle hissed as he grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving**

 **A growl left my throat as in reflex I grabbed his neck painfully**

 **"don't fucking touch me you** _dirty rat_ **" I sent the others a threatening glare as if daring them to touch me.**

 **The boy from earlier rushed towards me and punched me on the lip, the taste of bitter blood filled my mouth triggering me, sending me into a angry frenzy, attacking the three of them with as much hate I could possibly gather, driven on by the cracked bones of the beatings I was delivering and the pathetic groans of pain that they were releasing.**

 **Not even noticing the people frantically rushing in the toilet in response of the attacks and screams, or the terrified squeals of the students rushing to call the teachers and head teacher. Not even noticing when I was dragged away roughly by 4 teachers in my animalistic state.**

 **However, when I did notice ,it was too late, the ambulance and police were already called and I had already been expelled on the spot and worst of all nobody even believed me,that i wasn't surprised never do.**

(flashback over)

There was no way that any schools were going to accept me in Suna after the fight, on top of that, the rumors going around were also starting to affecting my siblings and their reputation, diving me into deeper regret and however bad I was perceived to be I still loved my siblings and wouldn't want any harm to come upon them.

So, when Temari suggested a fresh start in Konoha I had no choice but to accept out of selflessness.

But this meant new house, new area and worst of all, new school…

And I didn't know if I was ready for that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

how was that? I don't really like the first chapter but i have lots of other characters to introduce and lots of other stuff coming up. Also this chapter was kinda short the next one will be much longer yupp.


	2. oh god

**OH GOD**

 **WARNING: YAOI/SMUT OKAY**

 **PAIRINGS: Neji x Gaara and Sasuke x Naruto, Mentions of KakaIru**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

 **chapter two enjoy:**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **pearl and fire**

I shivered as droplets of shower water slowly dripped from my fiery red stands onto my bony back. Perking up as the scent of breakfast pancakes filled my nostrils.

" _Shit_ Temari must be up" I grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular as I reached over to grab a towel on a hanger. I really didn't want to go to school.

'Am I seriously nervous?' I snorted at the thought, there was no way Gaara Sabuku was nervous about something as stupid as starting school, I was just a bit wary about going too school after the disaster that happened in suna.

It's only natural, _right_?

I released a frustrated sigh. I needed someone to blame for this, Temari, yes. It's all her fault she roughly insisted I go to a public school after being antisocial to make friends.

 **What the hell?**

I am not antisocial, everybody's just stupid or annoying robots that copy each other, forgive me if I don't want to associate myself with a bunch of idiots. After declining my requests of being home schooled, here I am getting dressed for a new high school that I couldn't be more eager not to attend.

I shook my head trying to dislocate myself from my thoughts as I looked at my cupboard more precisely at what to wear.

Not much colours. I frowned recalling Temari calling me the replica of the grim reaper telling me that if I don't wear some colour other than black she would personally take me shopping, I paled at the thought and grabbed a red shirt with a grey skull on the front with a black hoody that said 'bite me' on the back and some tight ripped skinny jeans to top it all off I decided to wear red and black vans.

At least I got some red in there I thought, opening the door quickly turning my head to read the time before I went downstairs. Satisfied that it was only 7 I decided to continue my way downstairs.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement I had to stop myself from physically scoffing at the hypocrisy of the situation.

They were both wearing black

Kankuro was dressed in all black with tight black jeans, shoes and a black and white bandanna that almost failed to tame him messy brown locks finished off with a hoody that said **'Oppai'** on the chest area, which I actually found quite amusing but would never reveal that information to kankuro.

Temari was also dressed in a back-leather skirt and a black string crop top with black platform boots and fishnet underneath her clothing.

I eyed a little her a little longer before turning away this time accidently releasing an amused short scoff thus gaining my siblings attention.

"oh, Gaara you're up, shebegan, are you excited for school" Temari looked over at me enthusiastically only to be granted with a disinterested glare from me

"Ill take that as a yes" she mumbled with a playful pout gesturing for me to take a seat next to kankuro who hadn't spoken yet but instead lifted his head and gave a short nod at me in greeting before mumbling

"what's up little brother" thus earning an annoyed glare from me on regard of the 'little' part.

He chuckled before digging into the pancakes which we all copied and started to dig in to the pancakes Temari had prepared.

The car ride to school wasn't very pleasurable the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach was building up the closer we arrived to school. I gulped. Kankuro must've saw this as he rested his hand on my shoulder in a caring manner.

I flinched a bit not used to such kindness from people before muttering a little

"hn" i muttered he just carried on taking to Temari with an understanding look on his face I was silently grateful as he decided not to ask me anything, however, that was short lived the car came to a stop.

"we're here guys" Temari exclaimed getting out the car.

We headed towards the main office to sign in and to get our time tables. Although we were early, still, we had quite a few people staring at us, some of them in confusion but others looked at us in admiration. I saw some girls staring at me, almost checking me out I was unsettled and just plain weirded out.

Why wasn't anybody glaring at me?

I just did the only thing I could do in the in the moment I glared at them in a way that spoke 'back the fuck off' whilst others took the hint and turned away some of the girls swooned and blushed in response to my glare.

 **What the fuck?**

I turned away paying no attention to them and slowly entered the office. Instantly the scent of coffee filled my nostrils.

I turned towards a short woman with a short blue frilly dress gesturing to us to come closer, she was seated at a messy desk with a printer and photocopier to her left. She quickly opened her laptop and her chubby fingers surprisingly started to type fairly quickly entering what I was guessing was the password and after what seemed like a few minutes she looked up at us with a friendly smile on her face.

"what can I do for you three today" she began

"um, we're the new students we were told to come here to get our time tables" Temari replied professionally.

The woman's eyes widened in realization

"oh yes of course, how could I forget, the Sabuku siblings, she looked at us with a smile, will you please take a seat over there" the woman pointed to some comfortable chairs as she resumed typing something into her computer.

I casually looked over at Kankuro and he smirked

"Are you scared little brother?" he joked in a teasing manner

"shut the fuck up" I replied glaring at him, he just snorted before turning around and taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs

"Gaara, language!" Temari scolded, I paid her no mind I was to busy dreading the rest of the day.

The clacking of high heels dragged me out of my trance

"here's your timetable, there's people outside ready to show you around, welcome to Kingston High" the woman explained with a smile on her face directed at me

"uh, thanks" I mumbled awkwardly before grabbing my time table and heading out side, however not before Temari literally smothered me in a hug telling me to be good and that she loved me.

I looked around for the person that was supposedly supposed to be showing me around.

"where the hell are they" I growled in frustration after 10 minutes of waiting. Glaring at the students that were openly gazing at me.

After a while I spotted a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye

"Are you Gaara Sabuku?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his messy blonde hair. My only response was a glare, what the hell did he think? That I was standing in front of the office for 15 minutes because I liked the scenery.

"jeez man, sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm, sue me!" the blonde boy whined in frustration.

That petty excuse didn't faze me one bit

"please, please don't tell baa-Chan!" by now the boy was bouncing up and down, adding to my annoyance

"baa-Chan?" I asked in confusion completely disregarding his childish behaviour

"oh yeah, baa-Chan is the head teacher she's alright except from the fact that she can turn to the devil when she wants to be" He replied grinning, I was starting to believe this boy was bipolar one second he was jumping up and down like he needed the toilet and then he's grinning like he won the lottery

"just show me around before the bell rings uh…?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied grinning at me I couldn't help but smile back his smiles were contagious.

" _shit_ "

I cursed as I realized there was only 10 minutes before the bell rang he would never be able to show me around the whole school in only 10 minutes. Naruto seemed to read my mind as he brought up the suggestion that he would show me around at lunch but for now he would take me to my first lesson.

"room 105 down the hall, you have science with Jiraiya, good luck your gonna need it!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his own lesson.

I started to rush to my own lesson as I heard the bell in the distance, oh fuck If I was late to my first lesson I would never hear the end of it from Temari.

I felt a sharp pain in my ass as I fell straight onto the floor looking straight at the culprit that thought it would be okay to touch me. I looked over at the boy that I tripped with, it was a boy my age with long, brunet hair and clear, pearly eyes. If I didn't know better I would've thought it was a girl however the muscly body and sharp jawline said otherwise.

"Watch where the fuck your going, _dibshit_ " I growled through clenched teeth as I lifted my body ignoring my aching ass, slowly making my way to the classroom.

I tried to ignore the glares from the flabbergasted brunet behind me.

 _Oh god._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **this is longer than my last chapter, i managed to introduce Naruto and only a little bit of Neji aww**

 **more of Neji and Sasuke next chapter, peace x**


	3. the bastard with the pearl eyes

**WARNING: YAOI/SMUT FUTURE LEMONS, BOYxBOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Its owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PAIRINGS: NEJIxGAARA, SASUKExNARUTO mentions of KakaIru**

 **This is regarding the pairings, i will not reveal who will be the uke or seme in the relationship i prefer to surprise the reader. Also, i didn't want to create characters that are nothing like they are in the Anime whats the fun in that? personally i read fanficions that the characters still keep their unique personalities, I know Neji and Sasuke might come across ass rich bastards in this chapter but there is more to the story that you'll soon discover in the future chapters, anyway read on xoxo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Recap:**

 **I started to rush to my own lesson as I heard the bell in the distance, oh fuck If I was late to my first lesson I would never hear the end of it from Temari.**

 **I felt a sharp pain in my ass as I fell straight onto the floor looking straight at the culprit that thought it would be okay to touch me. I looked over at the boy that I tripped with, it was a boy my age with long, brunet hair and clear, pearly eyes. If I didn't know better I would've thought it was a girl however the muscly body and sharp jawline said otherwise.**

 **"Watch where the fuck you're going, _dipshit_ " I growled through clenched teeth as I lifted my body ignoring my aching ass, slowly making my way to the classroom.**

 **I tried to ignore the glares from the flabbergasted brunet behind me.**

 _ **Oh god.**_

 **chapter 3:**

All I could hear were my light footsteps echoing as I walked into the classroom, silently hoping nobody would notice me, however that thought was interrupted as a large, wrinkly hand patted my back in a friendly manner. I let out an involuntary growl at the invasion of my personal space although the man didn't seem the least bit bothered by the reaction I gave him

"So, you're the new student, eh?" The man exclaimed, already knowing the answer, I never even bothered to reply. It was obvious I was.

"I'm Jiraiya, ill be teaching you biology this year" he let out a pervy chuckle, thinking about god-knows-what.

I looked at the man taking in his appearance, he was a large man with broad, heavy shoulders. He had a nest of long white locks reaching bellow his shoulders, that honestly didn't look like it could be tamed. The pervy grin the man had plastered onto his face was actually unsettling me a bit but I thought nothing of it.

"Alright class, he declared, Listen up!" The class instantly looked up staring at me, I wasn't the least bit intimidated by their looks of confusion and their discouraging faces, I just returned their looks with my oh, so famous glare.

"We have a new student starting today, would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked directing his gaze towards me. I stared at him in disagreement not wanting to, this was all so unnecessary, why couldn't I just sit down at get over with this lesson?

"Gaara" I mumbled after a few minutes of awkward silence, Jiraiya-sensei just raised his eyebrow in amusement at my short introduction before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"don't you have a second name, Gaara?" he pushed on, this time I openly glared at him before hissing a short "Sabuku" That, I was sure came out sounding like I wanted to rip his head off, which I honestly did.

"Right Gaara, why don't you sit in that empty seat at the back" He gave me a welcoming smile before continuing to talk about something that I was sure I interrupted before my unwanted introduction began. Looking back at the seat he gestured for me to sit at, towards the back of the large classroom. I easily slipped through the other desks making my way to my own dammed one, curiously I looked over at the person I would have to sit next to for the whole year, mentally hoping it wasn't some goofball that would ruin my chance of getting some peace in this already chaotic school.

I made eye contact with silver swirls of lavender. A chill ran down my spine as I recalled the same person from before, before frantically turning away feeling weirdly flustered. I sat down on the seat beside him feeling his captivating pearly eyes scanning me. I physically tensed beneath his eyes.

 **Who did this guy think he was?**

I turned to meet his gaze, I glared at him trying to get him to take the hint and stop staring. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by my glare, aggravating me further but I refused to subdue to the likes of him. I took this time to scan his body, his hair was a glossy chestnut colour, it hung like grass dried by the sun. It clung to his face the way hair does when it was soft and flowy, which his hair appeared to be. He was wearing classy, grey skinny jeans and clean white shoes however he wore a silk button up shirt that screamed 'rich asshole'.

"you know its rude to trip someone over, then proceed to shout at them" the words rolled off his tongue with such elegance I was forced to listen. His voice was deep and calm. It matched him.

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit" I replied annoyed in result of his over-confident demeanor. He didn't seem affected by my comment, instead, he seemed very amused, much to my displeasure. I wanted nothing more but so wipe the smug look off his stupid face.

 _Bastard_

During the lesson I tried hard to ignore the very noticeable person sitting next to me, instead focusing my onto the teacher giving a very detailed lecture on why hot springs are the best public place to attend. Some of the points he was making sounded rather creepy, not to mention illegal. Weren't we supposed to be learning biology. I looked around at the other students to see if they found anything wrong with this noticeably perverted teacher's, lesson. Much to my surprise people didn't seem bothered by it, some of them were eagerly taking notes. God this school is weird.

I felt the boy beside sending me very subtle looks every once in a while, he didn't even bother to conceal his very obvious staring.

"Neji Hyuuga" he stated randomly. _What?_

I gave him a blank look. He released a sigh before he continued

"my name's Neji Hyuuga"

"And I care because...?" I looked at him proceeding to wear my blank face in ignorance showing no respect to him whatsoever. Sue me, I really didn't like this guy.

" _Oh, I'll give you a reason to care_ " The smirk on his face made my fingers curl up into my knuckles, grateful when the bell rang indicating the start of lunch, finally. I wasted no time tucking my pen my into my jean pocket and shoving my notebook into my tattered backpack before lifting myself and walking towards the door, not before I sent one last glare to the boy I now knew as Neji Hyuuga only to be met by pearly eyes and a smirk. I growled something along the lines of bastard and idiot before leaving the classroom. Releasing a breath i never even realized i held in, in the first place. I closed my eyes before a flash of blonde made its way into my thoughts. _where is he?_

 **-XOXO-**

I made my way through the unfamiliar halls trying to find the big bundle of blonde that was supposed to show me around. I mentally sighed realizing we hadn't decided on a place to meet up. I turned around hoping to make my way back to classroom 105. I counted the doors trying to find the same one I came from, directing my gaze left and right, I must've looked so stupid. 103,104,105, there!

I felt the edge of lips twitch as I spotted Naruto frantically searching for me cursing before he stopped, finally spotting me.

"phew, there you are Gaara I thought I lost you" Naruto let at an obviously exaggerated sigh of relief at the sight of me before grabbing me and running down the hall grinning, much to my displeasure, he yelled something that I couldn't make out in desperation of trying to free myself of his tight grip on my thin wrists before I fell face first on the floor due to the exasperating speed the blonde was dragging me around with, strangely, this made me feel almost like a puppet and I very much didn't like that.

"Let the tour of Kingston high begin!" Naruto chirped, I relaxed allowing him to rush to the first destination of his 'tour' although, I couldn't stop a barely noticeable twitch of the eye as he began rambling on about how him and I were going to become 'best friends' or what mysteriously sounded like 'cuddle buddies'. I physically grimaced as I tried to recall why I was even here in the first place. Oh yeah.

It was all because of Temari. _I hate everyone._

 ** -Xoxo-**

Walking towards the canteen with Naruto behind me, I bestowed a few odd looks at him, wondering why he was so quiet. I recalled the hour Naruto and I took upon ourselves to walk around school, the boy was babbling on about the school site and buildings mentioning information about the areas that were good to hang out at and the areas that were, and quoted 'a no-go'. I recalled watching in amusement as the boy shuddered pointing at the forest connected to the school, swearing on his life that it was haunted. I began to find myself not so much irritated by the bright ball of yellow beside me but instead interested by his bubbly personality.

So, when the boy suddenly turned mute towards the end of the tour I found it hard not to want to know what was wrong with him, had he finally run out of energy?

I watched as his eyes narrowed and an angry frown etched itself onto the corner of his lips. Turning my eyes towards the person he was supposedly glaring at I was annoyed to see a boy non-other than Neji Hyuuga elegantly talking away to another boy that was the same Height as him however this boy was slightly paler and his hair was significantly shorter and darker compared to the brunet's long locks.

The dark-haired boy seemed to be the victim of Naruto's deathly glares. I watched with little interest as the two boys opened what I assumed were their lockers, closing it after they had put some school books inside, turning back towards the direction of the canteen. Not before the dark-haired boy turned towards the direction Naruto and I were standing.

"stop staring it makes you look even more like a dobe, _dobe_ " he sent smug look towards Naruto that made my non-existing brows furrow in irritation before directing his gaze at me lifting a dark eyebrow most likely in result of never seeing me before.

"who is he?" he asked his words thick with a double meaning, _why are you with him?_

"None of your damn business, bastard" I actually snorted at Naruto's reply gaining the unwanted attention from the silent brunet standing beside the pale boy with the bad attitude. I shot him a glare before grabbing Naruto by the wrist, pulling him towards the entrance of the canteen

"these fuckers are waiting our time, let's go Naruto" I growled frustrated with the unneeded tension of the four of us glaring at each other like a bunch of maniacs, Naruto only spluttered in in response before reluctantly following me into the canteen, not before turning his head towards the two cold demeanours behind us and sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

 **-Xoxo-**

Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were known as the two prodigies, they both excelled at schoolwork and physical ability without working up a sweat. Their daily occurrence was being attacked by a swarm of fan girls as much as they both despised it. Both of them came from rich families and were raised to keep up a good reputation and never to 'shame' their families in any way. However, life seemed to get boring for the both of them in Kingston high, the everyday routine of going to school and continuously being harassed by mentally a unstable group of girls and pressured into keeping up their 'rich kid demeanor' took a bad toll on their mental health.

As they both stood there eyeing the retreating backs of the fiery, red head and childish blonde they both thought maybe things would be more interesting this year. both of them made their way into the canteen following after Naruto and Gaara.

 _Maybe it just would._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _i don't know how to feel about this chapter, i kinda like it kinda don't._**

 ** _If your wondering, yes, Naruto and Gaara will build a strong friend ship and Neji and Sasuke have already been best friends for years now_**

 ** _Just wanted to mention this is my first fanfiction ever, so i'm kinda weary about how its going to turn out but i wont give up on it even if it takes me years to finish it haha_**

 ** _New chapter soon, peace x_**


	4. How did this happen

**WARNING: YAOI/SMUT/ BOY X BOY FUTURE LEMONS okay!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, thank god**

 **PAIRING** **S: main,NEJI X GAARA, NARUTO X SASUKE, mentions of KAKAIRU and others**

 **I'm SO random, i decided to add in some kankuHina its kinda a spur of the moment thing and i don't really ship the couple but it wont be one of the main couples, so if you don't really ship it its alright cause no limes/lemons will happen just wanted to clear that up before it starts. Read on peeps xoxoxoxo**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Looking up, the crimson walls enveloped me. I felt a sense of utmost peace as the black, silky covers wrapped around my pale, undernourished limbs. I closed my emerald tired eyes longing to fall into a deep, well-needed slumber although myself and my insomnia fought in a mental battle to fall asleep, which I was happy to know I won. I let myself subdue into the beautiful darkness. After countless days without rest, I was finally going to get some sle-

"Gaara!" my head abruptly snapped toward the exasperating voice that broke my very vivid daydream. I was met by ocean blue eyes furrowed in annoyance.

" _what!?_ " I snapped back, not very happy that my daydream was so rudely disrupted.

"You weren't listening" he mumbled, I looked at him my eyes were blank and lifeless.

"I said how do you know Neji? I mean you were glaring at him like you wanted to rip his guts out or something" he rolled his eyes in a playful manner before grinning at me, eyes locked on me clearly expecting an answer.

Naruto and I were now sitting in the busy canteen surrounded by multiple groups of friends chattering away and countless gossiping girls that honestly were getting on my nerves. I spotted a few girls gaping at me then, when we locked eyes they immediately turned away blushing and giggling, this was slowly getting to me. I let out a long sigh before I lifted my head to look at him

"that's funny because I recall you glaring at pretty boy like you wanted to wanted to rip his guts out" I mimicked his eye roll before picking at the homemade miso ramen Temari made me that I wasn't planning to eat anytime soon.

"Haha very funny, now are you going to tell me or not" Naruto sarcastically said he put on an angry face that I could tell was faked because of the excited glint in his eyes. I hadn't known Naruto very long however, just by spending time with him I could tell that he was lonely such as I was, the fact that nobody even approached him the half-a-day of school that we had spent together, minus the weird encounter next to the lockers, I could immediately tell that he probably hung out alone most of the time just like I did, except I liked being alone.

 _Nobody likes being alone_ , I shrugged off the depressing thought before deciding to answer Naruto's question.

"We're partners in science, unfortunately we had met before that when he tripped me in the hall which I did not respond to so well" I gave a short description not feeling the need to add a load of unnecessary details. This didn't stop him from asking me floods of questions that I couldn't process at once, what did you say? Did you get harassed by his fan-girls? What did he say back?

I mentally groaned, why did he want to know so much about one thing

"What about that other boy he was with? I asked disregarding his series of unwanted questions. Naruto crunched his face in confusion before a light bulb went off in his head and he seemed to remember what the hell I was talking about.

"oh sasu-teme, yeah he's Neij's best friend, Sasuke and Neji have been close friends for ages, I guess it makes sense for the rich snobs to stick together" Naruto scoffed, I had to bite the inside off my cheek to stop myself from laughing out loud at the ridiculous nickname he had given this Sasuke boy.

"look at them surrounded by a hoard of fan girls" I watched him turn to look at Neji and Sasuke a few tables behind us, they were crowded by 5 girls that were being way to flirtatious in my opinion but I couldn't care less. One girl was sensually caressing Sasuke's thigh giggling exaggeratedly. Naruto must have seen because he turned back around letting out a forced laugh before looking down with sad eyes. I was starting to think if there was something more to this hate relationship between him and Sasuke. Pushing my miso ramen towards him he lifted his head, happiness rushing into his eyes again as he licked his lips in hunger

"mmmmmhhh, tanks Garrarr tis ish ma-h favurrret, yurr da BESS!" he gladly exclaimed in broken words, his mouth already filled with three spoonsful of ramen

"Eat with your mouth closed, idiot" I mumbled finding myself smiling for real again, I've been doing that a lot lately. I looked at him eating shaking my head before I let my thoughts wonder to a certain brunet and his annoyingness.

 **Xoxo**

I fumbled with the little paper that had Naruto's number messily scribbled onto it. Full off life, yes, that's exactly what he was. Walking home besides the big bundle of blonde, it was only coincidence that we lived just a few blocks away from each other. I didn't complain as he chirped on about how we would hang out every day, I was actually okay with that, he seemed different than other people especially the two idiots we had the pleasure of meeting today. Hoping to shut him up for a few precious seconds, I decided to interrupted him with a question.

"Why does everybody stare at me in school?" I know it sounded stupid but I couldn't help but ask. In Suna all I received from people were harsh glares and looks of hatred, having people stare at me in interest was actually quite unnerving at times.

Naruto just stared at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, he sent me looks of surprise and amusement while he continued spluttering in fits of laughter taking gasps of air every few seconds. I sent him a chilly glare, what was so funny about my question?

"really, you're seriously asking me that, He let out a short chuckle and wiped the joyful tears from his eyes, you're a quiet, serious red-head that mysteriously popped out of nowhere halfway through the year sending glares at anything that moves, not to mention your piercings and whole goth look" he sent me a confused look as if he was trying to solve a hard equation.

"Is that so" I replied calmly, I couldn't care less that I looked different then others, their opinion didn't matter to me.

"just saying I think your style looks awesome, He looked towards a narrow street, my house is around this corner, bye Gaara!" he shot me a friendly grin before turning the corner into the street.

Silently I made my way towards my house shoving the crumpled paper in my hand into my pocket.

Unlocking the front door, I stepped into the house expecting Temari and Kankuro to be at the door in seconds interrogating me about my day, however I was met with silence. I guess they're not home yet.

I slipped my shoes off knowing how pissy Temari got when the floor got dirty from our shoes, making my way upstairs to my room hoping for a long shower after the tiring, long day I had.

Flinging the door to my bedroom open, let out a long sigh throwing off my black hood and stretching my arms until I heard a pop. I decided to shed myself of the rest of my bothersome clothes, throwing them towards a random direction of my room before walking over to my bathroom. I frowned seeing myself in the mirror without clothes on. I traced the scars across my chest faintly noticing my ribs were more visible than I had remembered. Moving closer, I ran my fingers delicately over my piercings.

I had 5 piercings in total. It was one of the things that I actually enjoyed looking at just because it was captivating seeing how an area of skin could be pierced through so easily by a mere piece of metal. Also, I loved the cold feeling of it on my pale skin. Both of my ears were pierced along with my tongue, lower lip and nose. The tongue piercing was by far my favorite, I never had a reason for it being my favorite, it just was.

I grabbed a piece of tissue wiping away the thick layer of kohl around my eyes, not the least bit surprised when it revealed the tired bags under my eyes. I stepped into the hot shower, nearly moaning in satisfaction as the hot water massaged my sore muscles instantly relaxing under the warm liquid. I spent 15 minutes washing myself thoroughly until I was satisfied grabbing the nearest towel and drying off my body and fiery locks.

I changed into some old baggy hood and sweatpants before climbing into my squeaky wooden bed, knowing I wasn't falling asleep soon, I removed my sketchbook from under my pillow. It was nothing special, just a small sketchbook I picked up from a close charity store. I didn't stop to think of what to draw instantly lifting the pencil on my nightstand, I began to sketch whatever came to mind adding small pristine details to the face especially.

I looked at the drawing carefully making out a dominant jawline and long flowing hair. I looked at the eyes that I had drawn and I couldn't help the tinge of pink that had rose on my pale cheeks at the similarities the picture had to Neji.

Why was I thinking of him anyway? With his silky, chestnut colored hair, pink, plump lips and the intriguing lavender swirls that reminded me of pearls.

Oh flip.

I snapped my sketchbook shut tucking it aggressively under my pillow. I got up to turn off the lights, making my way to my nightstand and turning on the lamp, this made the room lit up dimly, just how I liked it. I spread my thin body over the bed lifting the silk sheets over me.

I Stared up at the ceiling and tracing the bumps and cracks with my eyes, waiting for myself to fall into a deep slumber that would never arrive.

Silence enveloped the room and I was surrounded by nothingness. Starting to get sick of the countless seconds growing into long hours, I decided to get up from my bed and switch on the light, turning off the lamp on the way.

I felt the soft black carpet against my feet as I pressed the switch, hearing a click before light filled the dark room.

Feeling a bit peckish, I slowly made my way downstairs towards the kitchen, mentally noting that it was late and that I had to be extra quiet so that Temari and Kankuro wouldn't hear me. I walked on before abruptly stopping, weirdly, recalled that I hadn't seen or heard them come home last night, maybe it was because I was too zoned out to notice?

Tilting my head to the side earning a faint crack, I continued making my way towards the kitchen, still a bit skeptical about my sibling's disappearance. My eyebrows raised as the barley audible chatter came from the direction of the living room. As I walked towards the living room I stared to make out the voices a lot clearer, immediately I recognized a voice as Kankuro's and that the shy giggles as his girlfriend. However, a third voice let out a deep, sophisticated chuckle, catching me off guard. That was definitely not kankuro.

Why did the voice sound so familiar?

I shrugged before I decided to continue my journey towards the kitchen, convinced in getting something sweet to quench my sweet tooth. Whoever Kankuro had over was none of my business, but much to my despair the unknown voice seemed to hear my badly hidden movements.

Did you guys hear that? I froze, shit, I recognized that slightly raspy, calm voice. What was he doing here?

 _Neji_

It seemed that Kankuro had heard me too because he started to loudly call out my name asking if it was me wandering about downstairs. I mentally growled, that idiot couldn't just let me get a cupcake then relocate happily to my room without having to draw attention to me.

After the third time he called out my name I was forced to go into the Living room before I ripped my hair out in annoyance. I saw kankuro plopped comfortably on the couch beside a small, thin girl that was shyly smiling at me from the corner of my eyes, she had long dark hair and her eyes were a lavender color but I was more captivated by the silver pearls that were openly staring at me from the sofa beside my brother and his girlfriend.

"Hello Gaara, what are you doing up?" I sure that he knew I never slept but I assumed he meant 'what are you doing out of your room' It was a well-known fact that I never left my room but my urge to have sweets was too much.

Neji was still looking at me, I noticed that his hair was different. It was wrapped into a large bun on the top of his head, his jawline was more noticeable this way. I noted that his hair looked better out but that didn't stop the growing urge to tuck the hair that was sticking out behind his ears.

"Why is he here?" I asked rudely totally disregarding Kankuro's unwanted question.

"Oh Neji, sorry I never introduced you man, he sent a grin to him before turning to me, Neji this in my little bro Gaara, Gaara this is Neji" Kankuro wrapped an arm around his flustered girlfriend kissing her not even noticing what was wrong with his answer, he never explained why Neji was here in the first place.

"I'm Hinata's younger brother, I came to meet her boyfriend face to face" I saw how his eye twitched at the sudden act of affection from Kankuro causing me to accidentally snort.

"Hina, it's quite late maybe you should stay over at my house" Kankuro whispered huskily into her ear. I didn't care that my brother was openly expressing his strong libido in front of me, frankly all I was focused on was the very edible cupcakes displayed beautifully on the table, I reached over and grabbed the largest chocolate cupcake licking the icing off in complete bliss. God, I loved sweet things. I continued to lick the dripping icing off the corners before lifting my head to make awkward eye contact with Neji, I looked at him before I saw a faint pink painted onto his cheeks, he abruptly turned away and the blush was gone just as fast as it came.

"Hinata and I are going to bed now, Kankuro let an exaggerated yawn, why don't you and Neji share rooms just for tonight" Kankuro was already halfway through the door holding Hinata's smaller hand, He sent me a quick apologetic look before running off upstairs with Hinata. I was glaring at the door he left in for a few minutes before a cough broke my glaring session.

I looked at the smirking brunet before me, what happened to the awkward blushing phase from before?

"so Gaara, what a coincidence meeting you here" The words gracefully rolled off his tongue causing me to shiver a bit.

I mentally groaned at the situation, _how did this Happen again?_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _I'll start on chapter 5 as soon as possible, I really like other couples and would like to mention them such as shikatema but i want to make sure that you know that NejixGaara and SasukexNaruto will be the main couples in my story._**


	5. uh oh

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FAN-FICTION WITH FUTURE LEMONS AND SMUT**

 **PAIRINGS: MAIN; NEJIxGAARA, NARUTOxSASUKE AND MENTIONS OF KAKAIRU**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't match up. Why didn't Neji seem the least bit bothered about this? That bastard was just sitting there with a smug look on his face, his pearl eyes locked on me, tracing my every move. There was no way he would randomly show up at my house claiming he was visiting his older sister's boyfriend. Who even does that anymore?

 _It wasn't a coincidence._

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he decided to finally speak up.

"It's awfully surprising to meet you here Gaar-

" _Cut the crap_ , why are you here, Hyuga" I felt no need to use his first name, it wasn't like we were friends anyway. His eyebrow raised in a confused manner that I knew he was faking.

"I thought I had explained it earlier, I came with Hinata to meet her boyfriend" His voice was calm, I scanned his face it showed no trace of nervousness, if I didn't know better I would've believed him.

"Kankuro has been dating your sister for 4 months, why would you decide to randomly visit now?, especially this late at night, you hadn't even spoken to my brother **once** when I entered the room nor had you started a conversation with him, when I think about it you were only looking at me this whole time, you didn't even look surprised to see me, if I didn't know better I would label you a fucking stalker" I watched his face intently for his response fully expecting an pathetic explanation, however I wasn't expecting Neji to smile.

I couldn't help myself from staring at his smile, somehow it wasn't just his eyes that had me captivated, his whole face glowed somehow his jawline was more defined and his lips seemed more dominant they were radiating with color, so pink and plump, so perfect. I shook my head of these embarrassing thoughts. I told myself that the only reason I was staring was because I had never seen him smile before, I was so used to his aggravating smirk. Yeah that's it. Nothing else.

"Your smarter than i thought" by now his smile had gone and he was looking at me with a serious face though I spotted faint amusement in his eyes. I gave him a look that urged him to continue on.

"You were right, I never bothered to come visit any of my sister's boyfriends before today, mostly because I didn't give a shit about them, however, today was different, when my sister asked me to meet her boyfriend I didn't care but she started to tell me that his younger brother that started my school today, was my age and was going to be there to keep me company. I guess I wanted to see if it was you, and it was. He ended the sentence with a short shrug as if it didn't matter.

"How did you know she was even talking about me?" I know I should've grabbed a few cupcakes and made my way to my bedroom after hearing that he did in fact come here for me and ditched him but I couldn't stop myself asking a few questions out of sheer curiosity and i was too captivated by bright silver swirls to leave.

"Well, she told me your name and she said something about red hair and piercings, of course you came to mind, your hair is the most unique hair I've seen in a while" I unconsciously started to touch my fiery locks, to me, my hair wasn't half as interesting as the pristine, brown artwork on his head, but i wasn't about to tell him that

"I know we had at a shitty start, I guess one off the reasons I came is to patch things up, I didn't want to come off as a dick on your first day" I watched as he let out a deep throaty chuckle before he let out a small yawn.

"Your brother was right its really late and I'm tired as hell so ill just drive home, I wouldn't want to bother you by sharing rooms" I watched him as he reached over to his left to grab a dark brown leather jacket that matched his brown locks. I mentally debated if I should tell him to stay, I honestly didn't know what to say in result of being socially awkward.

"stay, you can stay if you want" I mumbled quietly, refusing to look into his lavender pearls. I tried to think of one reason why I would even want him to stay, before now, I've never even thought of inviting people to stay over. I didn't even know what to stay.

"Really? oh thanks Gaara" I couldn't stop the involuntary thumping of my heart as it sped up, the way he said my name with a sense of gratitude I've never heard from anyone made my face heat up. What was happening to me.

"If someone told me I would be sleeping with the pissy red-head that yelled at me on his first day this morning, I would've never believed it" I watched the smile drop from his face face and a blush had been plastered onto his face, It had seemed that Neji had realized the double meaning in that sentence, I watched amused as he was clearly flustered and his eyes widened in realization.

"N-not like that, you know what I meant" he said stuttering a bit in embarrassment, I couldn't help but burst out laughing in result of his unfortunate situation. I couldn't remember the last time I even laughed at something, especially something this stupid. I looked over at Neji, only to see that his mouth was perched up in an annoyed pout and he was playfully glaring at me.

"It wasn't that funny" he grumbled before he slipped off his jacket and threw onto the sofa.

"follow me" I stood up disregarding his comment and made my way down the large hall. Every so often, I looked back to see if he was still following behind me. I turned once again only to be met with an empty hall. Where the hell could he even go in the 1 minute that we left the Living room.

I decided to go the opposite way I was going, just to look for him. I saw a bundle of brown standing in front of one of the large paintings displayed in the hall, his eyes were tracing every intricate detail, the concentration on has face was captivating. It seemed he was snapped out of his trance as I stood beside him gazing at the painting in front of me, with him.

I tried hard to ignore his warm arm brushing against my noticeably thinner one. In this position, I could clearly see the embarrassing height difference. He was significantly taller than me although I'm not sure that he even noticed.

"This is beautiful, who made it?" His eyes glimmered with excitement, it seemed that, like me, he liked art.

"My mother" I replied calmly although mentioning her brought a pang of pain in my heart that I easily ignored.

"Are you serious? This is amazing, is she an artist?"

"she was, before she..." I mumbled awkwardly, not wanting to talk about this right now. I didn't want to talk about her death. Neji gave me a saddened, understanding look as he acknowledged my lack of enthusiasm for this conversation.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mother as well" he gave me sincere smile that made me feel an unfamiliar feeling that made my heart speed up faster. I tried as hard as I could to will down my oncoming blush. I learnt that he also lost his mother, strangely, I felt comforted by his words.

"come on" This time I grabbed his arm to insure he wouldn't wonder off again, I tried to ignore the shiver that traveled up my arm where I touched his wrist. We hurried upstairs, and turned to another corner, not once fazed by the number of halls in my large house. It seemed Neji didn't look bothered by the size of the house however he did seem out of breath from the peed we were going at.

"How much siblings do you even have, there's like 10 rooms" his eyebrows in curiosity.

"I have 2 siblings, Temari and Kankuro" I stood in front of my room not turning to look at Neji's reaction to my answer of my question as I already predicted it.

"I bet you got a freaking, massive house just because you wanted to keep your distance from them" Neji let out a throaty chuckle. I looked at him with surprise, that was not what I thought he was going to say. What he said was mainly true.

"I 'd rather not have to listen to the shit my brother does with his girlfriend" For a moment, I completely forgot that Hinata was his sister, so when I heard him physically groan in disgust I couldn't help but snort in realization. Neji reached over to open my room and I moved over to the side to give him more space.

My room was spacious with a large, black bed in the center covered in silk, satin sheets that had a broad, carved headboard, a tall window was located to the left with long, dark velvet curtains, and a candle chandelier. The walls of the room were covered with so many pictures and drawings that it was barely possible to see the wallpaper underneath, which was black anyway. My favorite part of my bedroom was my large balcony that had multiple large beanbags to sit on. It was the perfect spot to sit because at night you had a front seat view of the vast, seemingly empty, space that was filled with glittering, diamond-like stars. It was always an enchanting sight.

" _wow, so much color its blinding me_ " He rolled his pearly eyes sarcastically before admiring the multiple drawings patched onto the walls.

"did you draw these?" He asked, Neji was intensely staring at one of my older drawings off a skull, it was detailed but it wasn't one of my favorites. I usually kept my most precious ones in my sketchbook and I was not about to show him them so soon.

I gave a short nod in reply. Honestly, I was a bit nervous in this situation, I had never had anyone but my family in my room. Ever. Even that was really rare considering everyone knew my room was a no-go zone, I was not about to let Neji know I was wary about something as stupid as a sleepover, he would probably laugh at me anyway.

"God! there's so much it probably took you ages" He had a genuine grin on his face as he continued to look around, he reminded me of a kid looking around a candy store.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep I thought you were tired as hell" I wanted him to sleep as soon as possible to lessen the chances of me ruining something or saying something wrong. I thought rang in my head wondering why I gave a shit about what this boy I only met today cared.

"I'm not that tired" he exclaimed but it was short ridden as he let out an embarrassingly loud yawn. I raised my non-existent eyebrow in amusement, he just blushed in embarrassment before mumbling something along the lines of shut up and stupid

"The toilets over there you can take a shower, spare clothes are in the cupboard, you'll find a spare toothbrush in the top drawer and towels in the drawer underneath" I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling like a little girl at his childish antics. I'm sure Neji that noticed my amusement and I was met by pale hands flipping me off as he went into the toilet and locked the door behind him.

When I heard the familiar click of the door clicking shut I let out a long sigh I never even realized I held in. After a few minutes, I heard the shower starting and I plopped myself onto my bed comfortably. I had no idea what to do whilst I waited for Neji to finish, I let a long groan as I stood lifting myself from my bed and made my way towards my bookcase. In my opinion the books I had were classic horror novels, I would get the occasional horror/romance ones and in my opinion, I wouldn't rate that half as good as the others. I could never understand why the male character would do the stupidest thing and insist on going out alone to check out the 'weird noise' they heard in the woods, only to end up dying and the girl dying shortly after following where he went. It was all predictable and frankly quite funny.

I picked up a book from the bookcase and opened it to the first page, it was a book called 'The lurking fear', I was so concentrated on the book I never heard the toilet door clicking open, by now I had just started chapter two but I was snapped out of it by a voice

"So, you actually read?" he asked the question smoothly, obviously mocking me, the baritone of his voice reverberating through my bones.

"oh, so your finally done after 5 years" I said sarcasticly, scoffing in the process. In return an evil glint could be seen in his eyes. Neji lifted something in his hand that I unfortunately I identified as my kohl.

"ladies and gentlemen, I announce to you a rare example of some rare emo shit" Neji snorted before breaking into fits of fake laughter. I weakly glared at him though I didn't really mean it.

"This is girl crap; do you have some lipstick hiding around here as well?" For extra effect he pretended to look around my room. I knew Neji was playing around, somewhere in my heart I felt weirdly happy about it, like I was going to burst out laughing when I was around him. This honestly freaked me out.

"That's funny coming from Rapunzel, like your any better, don't you and your best friend plait each other's hair and paint each other's nails?" by the end of the sentence we were both were silent but small snickers were heard from Neji and shortly after he started to fall into fits of laughter and naturally was caught in his weirdly contagious laughter and before I knew it I was full on laughing along with him, after we recovered we were both gasping for much needed air. However, our fits of giggles came to an end when Neji let out another long yawn, this time, it seemed much more tired.

"You can sleep on the bed ill sleep on the floo-

"no, you let me stay over, plus your beds massive we can both share its fine" He cut me off, I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could not knowing how to respond, I accepted.

I made my way to the toilet to brush my teeth. As I squeezed the tube of toothpaste onto my toothbrush a little too hard, I was mentally beating myself up for not declining his offer and just sleeping on the floor. I just had to say yeah and now I had to sleep in the same bed as someone I had just met today. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was because the intimacy of it, there's a chance that sometime throughout the night he would move around would move closer in his sleep and because of my insomnia I would have to pretend to also be asleep. I felt my face start to heat up at the thought. That's just my unfortunate luck.

I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth out before grabbing the face towels from the second drawer and wiping my face.

I quietly opened the toilet door and peered through the door only to be met by a sleeping Neji.

Well that makes things easier.

I tiptoed towards him unconsciously calmed by his deep breaths, it was like a continued rhythm, In and out. I watched entranced at the peacefulness of his features. A dark strand of hair fell over his face, sitting just beside his nose. I couldn't help but tuck it into his ear silently hoping he wouldn't wake up. I carefully hopped onto the bed besides him, instantly feeling a wave of warmth emitted from his body from underneath the covers. Making sure to leave a good amount of space between us, I settled down letting out a raspy sigh and began my usual routine and began to count the cracks on the chapped ceiling, hoping for morning to come fast.

It had only been a few minutes and it had felt much longer, frowning I took a short look at Neji's sleeping frame before turning my head back towards the cracked ceiling. I almost yelped as I felt Neji wrap his arm around my waist and tug my smaller body closer to him. A large blush appeared on my face as I noted the position we were in; Neji's large hand was tightly wrapped around my torso and his face was tucked into the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and his plump lips pressed against my neck, his unique scent, a mixture between honey and Lavender, filled my nostrils. I tried to pull away from his tight grasp only to receive a sleepy, resisting whimper. I gave up trying after a few more tries in fear waking him up in this unbelievably awkward position.

I reluctantly relaxed in his arms, willing myself to slow down my racing heartbeat. I don't know how long I'd been laying there, however, his warming touch began to make me drowsy. I never resisted as my heart beat slowed down into slower, calmer thumps and the warmth besides me enveloped me. After months of being sleep deprived I let myself fall into the deep slumber, embarrassingly snuggling up against Neji's muscly chest feeling the breath fill his lungs. I've never felt this good before I thought. Just before all I saw was black and I had fallen asleep.

 **Xoxo**

I woke suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes took in every ray of light and without a doubt I knew I'd slept too long but I couldn't help feeling amazingly better than usually am in my sleep deprived state. Shedding myself of the remaining glimpses of my already fading dream, I soaked in the warmth of my covers before letting my foamy, green eyes observe the sun's rays. I felt warm, unbelievably warm, it almost felt like something was suffocating me.

I tried to sit only to feel an unfamiliar arm tightly wrapped around my waist, successfully restraining my effort to get up. I physically paled.

 _Oh shit_

How could I possibly forget that me, Gaara Sabuku, was currently trapped in bed being cuddled by a certain brunet that I would rather not wake up right now. If Kankuro found out he wouldn't let my live this down, I could feel myself physically groan loudly at the image of how he would tease me constantly and annoy me, not that he usually doesn't anyway.

I stiffened as I heard Neji start to stir. Quickly, I began to retreat to my former sleeping position, intent on him not knowing I was awake. I closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't realize I was faking.

I heard his raspy voice whisper a curse under his breath before rapidly removing his arm from around me. I had to stop myself from letting out a sigh of relief from the removal of the demon arm imprisoning me, though I couldn't deny I missed the warmth.

A short creak could be heard along with faint footsteps as Neji got up, clearly content on making his way to the bathroom as soon as possible. Only when I heard the loud click from the toilet door being closed shut did I abruptly get up. I heard the shower starting after a few minutes and decided to grab a change of clothes deciding to take a shower in the one of the other room's shower.

Why the hell didn't I just go and sleep in one of the other rooms? The thought was quickly dispersed as I told myself that what happened already happened and I couldn't change it now.

Grabbing some black leather jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of a bloody cross running through a vampire's heart, I made my way to the other shower wondering to myself if I would be dress coded for the graphic design on my shirt before remembering that I didn't give a shit and continued my journey making sure to grab my spare kohl off my bed headboard before I left.

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; annoyingly couldn't get the feeling of Neji's warmth wrapped around me and his memorable scent out of my mind. The water poured down, it dripped by my side, as my mind faded into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calmed me; it took my mind of things. All the things I honestly don't want to care about.

My thin fingers traced my ribs before harshly scrubbing my body clean until it turned red. Deciding that I was clean enough, I wrapped a towel tightly around my waist stepping out all whilst drying my hair off with another smaller towel.

I wanted nothing more but to just stay at home today but I wasn't looking forward to a telling off by Temari. I just wanted everybody to leave me alone.

I picked up the change of clothes I had brought growling as I remembered that I forgot to bring some underwear. Why the hell was I so forgetful today. Totally disregarding my half-nakedness, I made my way to my bedroom sure that Neji was still in the shower. I bet he was taking his damn sweet time making sure his hair was perfect, I snorted at the though.

Once I opened the door my theory was correct, the shower was still running and Neji was still in the shower. I carelessly walked over to one of my drawers before swinging it open and grabbing some underwear. I was about to turn around to exit the room to get changed in the other however I was distracted by the dreaded, unsuspecting click of the door opening and I quickly spun in surprise only to lock eyes with silver peals.

With that sudden movement, much to my despair my towel didn't feel all-so-tight anymore, and I couldn't help but stand there as the towel slipped off my waist and fell to the floor with a faint thump that sounded 100x louder to me then it probably was.

There I was in all my naked glory in front of no other than Neji Hyuga.

 ** _Fuck._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **left it on a cliffhanger sorryyy haha.**

 **i'm going to make things more saucy and i have lots of ideas at mind. My personal goal is to write more each chapter but i'm new to this and i feel that my chapters are shorter compared to others. Until next time peeps xoxo**

 **(sorry if there are spelling mistakes, its 6 am in the morning and a bit lost right now haha)**


	6. accidents happen

**brianamo2004: thanks for reviewing and i'm sorry i took so long :)**

 **warning: yaoi/ future lemons and smut**

 **parings: Neji x Gaara/ Sasuke x Naruto/ mentions of kakaIru and others**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, thankfully it belongs to the lovely Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **chapter 6**

Blushing would have been no problem, but what I did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three-course meal on my face. No-one could have missed it. I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I wasted no time grabbing the towel and wrapping it tightly around my waist, I held on to it tightly just in case.

I was thankful for my red bangs shading my face, even if it was unsuccessful.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I n-never m-meant, uh s-sorry" Neji was spluttering uncontrollably, apologizing left and right. I lifted my head, instantly regretting it as I made eye contact, I was mentally beating myself up for letting him see me so flustered like this, _I've never let my guard down in front of strangers._

"It's fine, we're both boys, right?" I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded compared to how I felt.

"I'll be in the opposite room, ill comeback when I'm done, be ready by then" Neji's face was turned to the side and he was harshly biting his red lips as he nodded faintly, there was a look in his misty, silver eyes that I couldn't distinguish and his cheeks was bursting from color. I quickly rushed out the room after realizing I was staring.

I wasted no time jumping face first into the bed after entering the room and released a loud sigh into my pillow. That was unexpected. I wouldn't even go school today after that incident but I was sure Naruto would be mad at me. I got up, wanting to get changed immediately and get some clothes on, however, I realized I was still tightly grabbing onto something.

I blinked twice, looking down at the navy blue, polka dots underwear in my grasp before groaning loudly, I can't believe that just happened because of this damn underwear.

I got changed fast Wanting to just leave, after all I wasn't a very patient person.

Standing outside my own bedroom, I knocked once before asking Neji if he was ready to go, I heard faint shuffling before the door clicked open and he hesitantly followed behind me. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't making any eye-contact. In fact, he seemed to keeping his distance, the opposite yesterday when he was blabbering on until he fell asleep.

I chose to ignore it, it wasn't any of my business, plus it shouldn't bother me if he was uncomfortable being around me for whatever reason, I was used to it in Suna, However I tried ignore the involuntary pang in my heart. We silently walked through the halls, our footsteps echoing behind us.

As we approached the kitchen the sounds of splotching and slurping filled my ears, I brushed it off making my way to the cookie jar that looked very appealing to me at the moment.

On the kitchen counter Kankuro and Hinata were having a very heated make out session. Not paying them any mind, I started picking out several large cookies, making sure to get the ones with the most chocolate chips. I almost drooled in eagerness. Delicious.

I realized that Neji hadn't moved since we entered the kitchen.

I watched him, seeing that he was frozen at the entrance, his eyes locked on my brother sticking his tongue down Hinata's throat, that may I note, looked like she was very much enjoying it. I scanned his face catching his eyes twitching oddly and his lips pursed into an annoyed frown. I stared amused at his reaction, before his eyes turned to lock with mine. His facial features merged into a confused one and a tint of pink dusted over his cheeks, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Why aren't you bothered by this?" he quietly hissed in my direction moving towards me so I could hear over the loud slurps.

"by what?" I asked, fake innocence clouding my features, his eyes widened as a quiet moan escaped Hinata's lips. I had to bite my lower lip to stop myself from laughing at his reaction. It seemed that he didn't want to stay any longer, in result he grabbed my arm and literally pulled me along with him out the front door.

"What are you doing?" I was getting quite bothered by his grasp on my wrist, it seemed it wouldn't loosen anytime soon, I was sure it was going to bruise

"Going school" was his quick reply, he seemed quite traumatized with the scene we had just witnessed and his face was redder than before. His grasp seemed to loosen a fraction and I took the chance to harshly retrieve my arm and go back inside.

"I'll go in the car with Kankuro, I hate walking places, you can go if you want" He seemed shocked that I would even consider taking the car with them. However, unlike him, I was use to this. I didn't care what my siblings did with their lives as long as it didn't involve me, however disturbing it may be. It seemed that he didn't like my answer because a short scowl appeared on his face before he quickly regained his composer and he put on a more relaxed expression that seemed a bit forced.

"I drive, let me take you there" he called towards my retreating frame, his head was slightly lowered, pouting slightly, clearly expecting a rejection. He reminded me greatly of a little kid.

I thought about his offer, if I had to wait for kankuro to finish with Hinata, by the time It was over I would already be late. Plus, I would much rather not have a front seat view of their disturbing activities. Maybe going with him wouldn't be so bad.

"You don't have to if you wan-

"Fine" I mumbled quietly so he could hear, successfully breaking him off, a small smile appeared on his face and he guided me towards his car.

I was met by a large, immaculate sports car, the shade was a dark navy blue and there wasn't a spec of dirt on it, it seemed Neji was somewhat of a perfectionist. He stood in front of me, clearly intent on opening the door for me, I grabbed his arm before he did

"I can do it myself" he gave me a short nod and made his way around the car to his side.

The car ride was fairly quiet, I was focused on the passing view from out the window. The trees seemed to never end down the streets, they were so expertly placed in lines and you could tell they had been strategically planted, naturally, trees grow randomly, spread out like dice rolled all over the place. I preferred that.

The silence was calming, however Neji thought otherwise

"So, he began, you hang out with Naruto at school?" Neji asked, instantly breaking the silence, his voice was calm and collected, it was hard for me to distinguish his feelings. Considering Naruto's dislike for him, I thought he might've frowned upon him at least a little. It seemed that wasn't the case.

"I guess" I scanned his face for any reactions but I was met by expressionless features. A few silent seconds past and the uncomfortable tension was growing. I tried to ignore his presence and planned to just mind my own business and continue to just look out the window for the majority of the journey that remained, however the words left my mouth before I even processed what I was saying

"What about you and that Sasuke guy" this caught his attention; his eyebrow rose slightly at my question and I knew he was intrigued.

"well, I've known Sasuke since we were kids, we've been through shit together believe me he's a good guy"

"Are you sure? He sure seemed like a dick yesterday" To be honest I didn't care about this Sasuke boy but somehow I made it my mission to get a reaction out of this guy, intimidate him. However, it didn't seem like he was one to get intimidated easily.

"He might seem like one, but he's afraid to let anybody in, Sasuke is the kind of guy that tries hard to hide his feelings" Neji seemed deep in thought as he said this, it seemed he genuinely cared for Sasuke, for some reason that made me feel a little bit of jealousy that I ignored.

"And you?" this time he turned towards me both of us locking eyes, I gazed transfixed with his tinted lavender eyes, he didn't turn away, somehow, he seemed to come closer, his warmth radiating from his pale skin

"what about me?" by now I was sure that he had moved closer, I felt his warm breath on my cheek and his unique scent of honey fill my nostrils, the image of how his large arms wrapped around my body last night and the unbelievably calming feeling of his heartbeat crowded my mind instantly making my cheeks heat up over such a such a thought, _what was I thinking?._ This was so unlike me, blushing like a school girl.

"Are you one to hide your feelings?" I once again directed my gaze out the window, this time my red bangs hung low successfully hiding the majority of my face.

"I don't think so, I guess I find it easier to just be honest and not lie to myself, I find it pointless to try and change what I already feel" I was genuinely surprised. His answer had been insanely similar to what I would've said, I've never been one to beat around the bush either.

A few comfortable minutes past before Neji spoke, "Okay, we're here" he declared, it took a few seconds for him to find a suitable parking spot before he finally parked. However, it seemed that we now had company, unwanted company.

"Neji-Kun!" Three girls squealed in delight, my hairless eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance at their screeching voices. Neji grimaced, he wasn't expecting them to find him so fast, he might've underestimated their craziness. Soon more girls joined the crazy mob crowding the car, the stench of overused perfume started to give me a headache

"Shit, I'm sure I took a different route don't know how they found me so fast" Neji growled, clearly annoyed, squeals were heard from the girls and I grinded my teeth in anger at my violation of privacy as multiple hands groped me as they tried to reach over to touch Neji

 _ **"Fuck off, annoying parasites"**_ I hissed at them, this was getting ridiculous they weren't going away, if anything they were getting more aggressive if this carried on the idea of socking them in the face sounded very appealing, however getting kicked out on the second day of school didn't.

"Having some trouble?" A smug voice asked, instantly gaining the attention of the fan girls, I recognized the voice as Sasuke's but I couldn't be sure as he was blocked out by their large heads.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Do you want to go out with me Sasuke-kun!?"

"No, Sasuke-kun would rather come with me!"

"You look amazing today Sasuke-kun!"

Their constant shout of his name confirmed it was him, however, I couldn't say his presence even helped, if anything it seemed they tripled in their shrieking as he approached

"The last one to be in my line of sight by the time I finish this sentence, will never have a chance of going out with me" Sasuke said suggestively, they were triggered as they elbowed each other out the way to make a break for the closest exit, I watched in amusement as they tripped each other over to ensure that they would leave faster. It seemed his presence did help after all.

It was like in a blink they were gone as fast as they came. I heard Neji release a loud sigh and I didn't blame him, for a second there I thought I was going to have to literally fight my way through that crowed

"Why are you driving with redhead, he sent me short look before turning back towards Neji," … and what the hell are you wearing?" I growled at the nickname before mumbling that I had a name and something about people wanting to get on my nerves today, then I realised that Neji was indeed wearing different clothes, my clothes. I realised that it was I perfect fit only a little tight on the jeans maybe because I preferred my clothes to be a bit baggy to hide my small frame. I wondered how I never noticed how good he looked it beforehand

 _Maybe if you weren't to busy flashing him you might've noticed_ , I was thankfully broken from my thoughts as Neji spoke up.

"stayed over at his place, left my spare clothes at home so he lent me some" Neji replied, Sasuke lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"So, you stayed over at his place, did you?" by now his smirk had grew and it took a second for me to realise his perverse line of thought, just what was he indicating?

"what are you saying?" I growled towards him, desperately trying to hide my embarrassment and oncoming blush, how could he think that we did anything, plus, were both males how the hell does that work!

It seemed that Sasuke was trying to figure out a complex equation as he was intensely staring at me as though there was a bug crawling across my face

"Wait, aren't you that guy from yesterday?" He let out a small snort before he continued "… shit Neji I never thought you would go for the feisty, scrawnier ones" Neji frowned before proceeding to step out the car, before brushing of invisible dust returning his smug glare with a threating glint in his eyes

"remember the 2012 holiday beach trip- "Sasuke's eyes narrowed in realisation "...I still have the pictures, I'm sure the girls would pay good money to see them; do you really want to mess with me Sasuke?" Neji laughed at Sasuke's horrified face

"You wouldn't" he growled back daringly, I didn't know what to do in this situation, so I just sat back and watched in amusement. I wasn't going to lie I kind of wanted to see the photos that got Sasuke all riled up.

"Try me" Neji and Sasuke locked eyes, both of their eyes narrowed in threatening glares, it seemed clear that none of them would step down. However surprisingly, Sasuke let out a faked sigh in defeat and waved his hand disinterested

"whatever, I'll shut up about you and your boyfriend" I groaned ready insult him but a thought went into my head, I pulled Neji's shirt and tugged him back just enough so that he successfully landed onto his seat with a soft thump. Neji immediately let out a startled noise, ready to complain about my sudden actions however I silenced him by straddling him, wrapping my smaller legs around his waist and placing my lips harshly onto his. He stilled and behind me I heard a disbelieving noise from Sasuke I pressed my lips harder onto his taking advantage of when he opened his mouth to say something and entered my tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth with my eager tongue savoring his unique taste, my tongue piercing bumped into his tongue sending a pleasured shiver down my spine, a short moan escaped his throat that didn't go unnoticed by me before finally pulling away to take a well needed breath, not missing that his lips were a little pink and swollen from my abuse, his face was red and his mouths was parted, panting softly with his hair noticeably disheveled. I turned towards Sasuke smirking at his gaping mouth. This is the exact reaction I wanted, Sasuke stood there frozen mumbling incoherent phrases that I couldn't make out, clearly trying process what he had just seen.

I lifted myself from Neji's lap, stretching my legs before stuffing my hands into my tight pockets and walking away unbothered, not before calling out' thanks for the ride' at Neji, who was still very much recovering.

 _Now, where the fuck is Naruto?_

* * *

Walking around the school grounds, my legs were starting to hurt from wondering around helplessly for 10 minutes looking for Naruto but with no success I decided to sit down on the nearest bench letting out a loud groan. My thoughts resumed to me kissing Neji, Why the fuck did I just do that? At the moment I tried to tell myself that It was all to get that stupid smirk of Sasuke's face however the constant thumping of my heart told me otherwise.

I traced my fingers over my lips remembering the feeling of pressing it against Neji's soft ones and my heart started to thump faster than before. I once again groaned but this time I facepalmed taking deep breaths to calm my fast heart rate. What the fuck was happening to me?

"OI Gaara!" a loud booming voice called my name and there was only person I knew that was that loud on a Tuesday morning. I couldn't find the energy to respond but instead let out a mumbled sound that came out more annoyed than I'd wanted

"shit, what's wrong" His voice came out quiet and his eyebrows were furrowed in concern, he seemed so genuinely worried that I had to reply

"nothings wrong" I mumbled, I wasn't lying, in a way nothing was wrong **physically**. However, mentally I felt like all my feelings were going haywire and that I couldn't control it, somehow, I knew this was connected to Neji, I really shouldn't have kissed him But I couldn't deny that I liked it. This was seriously fucking me up. Naruto never bought my answer; a big frown was planted on his face and I knew he was about to ask me a list of unwanted questions.

"Wha-

Just then, the bell went off and Naruto was abruptly silenced, he looked at me with large concerned eyes that made me feel guilty, I couldn't take those worried eyes looking at me constantly for an answer I couldn't give, or rather, I couldn't explain

"Look- "I began, instantly gaining his attention" …I'll tell you everything at lunch okay?" He broke out into a comforting grin and gave me a short nod before giving a tight hug and running of towards his class

I decided to make my way towards my own classroom, I took out my crumpled timetable from my back pack and looked for first period on a Tuesday

"P.E with Might Guy, in the sports gym" I mumbled as my eyes scanned the paper, I literally didn't have the stamina to walk over to sports gym which was currently located on the other side of the school from where I was standing. Plus, I didn't even have my P.E kit. I took a deep breath before making my way towards the sports gym at my own pace. I couldn't give two flying shits if I was late, what I needed right now was some sweets, god that sounded great.

I searched my pockets, eyes lighting up when I felt a closed packet of sherbet lemons, they weren't the best but they would do. I unwrapped one and popped it into my mouth happily sucking on it as I found myself standing in front of the entrance of the gym. _Wow, that was fast_ I thought.

I pushed the door open, it seemed I pushed I little hard as the door slammed into the wall and instantly everyone in the hall turned towards the source of the loud noise. It seemed that everyone had already got changed, which was unusual because of the record time I had got here

"Hey you, your 20 minutes late!?" _20 minutes?_ That was longer than I thought. I fiddled through my pockets grabbing another sweet, unwrapping it and popping it into my mouth before finally turning towards the teacher. He was a short, overweight man that had glasses that seemed a bit to large for his smaller bald head. Sweat was seen gliding down his forehead and he wasn't even dressed in sportswear, instead he wore a tight button up shirt that had an unappealing design and sweat patches visible from his underarms and tight trousers that seemed insanely uncomfortable to run in. What kind of P.E teacher was this?

"Don't ignore me young man- "He came towards me taking small, heavy steps, before he was face to face with me "… unless you have a valid reason for being late you'll have a detention with me after school" My nose scrunched up in disgust as droplets of spit fell onto my face from his series of unnecessary yelling

"your fucking slobbering all over me, haven't you ever heard of fucking personal space" gasps of shock were heard from the other students as I wiped the remains of the spit droplets from my face, this teacher was way to close to me, I could smell the stomach-turning scent of sweat emitting from his overweight body. It was starting to make me sick. His face had turned red from anger and I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started to come out of his ears

"That's it boy, you have detention for an hour with me for your foul language and being late, now go get changed immediately!" He pointed angrily towards what looked like a changing room. I thought about telling him that I didn't have my kit with me, but chose not to as I couldn't take another second with him in the same room as me.

I made my way towards the changing room, hearing surprised whispers and feeling multiple, interested eyes on me as I slammed the changing door behind me. I let out a loud sigh, bathing in the comfortable silence of being alone and slumped myself down onto a stiff, plastic chair throwing my bag on my side.

After a few seconds I swore I could deep breaths emitting from the corner, opposite from where I was sitting. I ignored it thinking it might've been my imagination, however the heavy breathing sounded like low, raspy snores, almost like somebody was in a deep sleep. Thinking I was going crazy I approached the sound, cautious as to not alarm the 'thing'. I saw a large lump with multiple clothes spawn over it, dark, brown hair tied up into a tight pony tail was sticking out from underneath the many clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed towards the snoring frame, I waited a few seconds but I was met by no reply and instead by a loud yawn and the sound of a sleepy groan. Clothes fell to the floor and the boy was revealed, he stretched his arms satisfied at the cracks from the action before scratching his head and turning towards me with tired, confused eyes

"Who are you?" his voice came out raspy and uninterested. I noticed that he was wearing his school blazer, however he seemed to be half changed as he was still wearing his sports trousers I guessed that halfway though getting changed he fell asleep somehow and was unsuccessful in the basic action of getting dressed

What a nut-job

"I'm Gaara, you wouldn't know me" he eyes traced my form and he raised his eyebrows in realization

"you're that new kid, aren't you? My names Shikimaru" he scratched the back of his neck and stood up stretching, successfully dropping the clothes onto the floor

"Yeah, do you know were the spare kits are? I don't have mine" I thought this guy was a bit weird, I mean the fact that he was sleeping in the middle of a P.E lesson confirmed that thought, however, so far he seemed alright maybe he could give me a spare kit or something, it was worth asking

"You're actually going to do P.E? - "he chuckled before looking at me, I gave him a confused look to so he would give me an explanation, what else would I do? Sleep in a pile of my own clothes like he was "…Don't get me wrong you can do whatever you want but half the class has gone down to the woods since well most of them are girls that just followed Neji and Sasuke"

I cringed at the mention of Neji's name, this didn't go missed by Shikimaru.

"What about the shitty teacher that's teaching in there, he just gave me an hour for spitting on my face, which makes absolutely no fucking sense" I pointed towards the exit of the changing rooms leading towards the direction of the gym where you could hear the muffled voice of the teacher

"Him in there? – "Shikimaru snorted which confused me, there was nothing about this teacher that was remotely funny, I mean, I was still recovering from my previous encounter with him, unless there was something he wasn't telling me "…He's not even our real teacher, Guy-Sensei, our real teacher, is on a break because he broke his leg or something. Anyway, all I know is that this supply is all talk, I guarantee you he doesn't even know how to put detentions onto the system let alone control a class, no wonder majority of the class ran away to the woods" I let out I sigh of relief, this teacher was as dumb as a rock. Now that I thought about it, he never even asked for my name.

"If that's true, how come there are still people in there, why don't they leave if the teachers a blockhead?" There were plenty of reasons that I could come up with on the spot however none of them were logical. They were probably too scared

"I don't know, too troublesome" Shikimaru shrugged before curling up on the bench where he was previously sleeping, not before he grabbed the clothes scattered on the floor and covered himself like a makeshift blanket, it only took a few seconds before I heard loud, muffled snoring. I took that as my que to leave, grabbing my backpack off the plastic chair and opening the door of the changing room

Instantly, I felt all eyes on me and I was fully aware that I hadn't changed into the correct sports attire

And I couldn't care less

"why aren't you changed?! - "he shouted at me instantly as I entered, wasting no time, I pushed past him eager to get away from his spraying spit droplets "… Get back here now!" The door made another loud slam behind me as I closed it in the yelling teachers face, I was thankful to get away.

Adjusting my backpack, I made my way towards some of the benches next to the school buildings, maybe I could find a nice quiet spot and use my sketchbook and draw some things before lunch started.

I smiled at the thought, that would be pleasingly, tranquilizing.

 **XXXXXXX**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised when the bell rang, the high frequency of the bell continued to resonate in my ears, even seconds after it had passed I could still feel the aftermath of it.

Maybe it had been my fault for sitting bench right underneath the school bell.

I had been sketching the image of a wolf for about half an hour, I hadn't even noticed how much time had passed as I was focused on getting the minute details just right down to the very last crease in the fur. I believe that the true worth of a drawing is based on the effort and how realistic it was rather than the actual drawing itself. However, I wasn't able to finish mine as I started to spot crowds of people leaving their class as they made their way towards the canteen.

I decided to make my way over towards the canteen to find Naruto, not forgetting my promise to tell him what was wrong. I don't know, but the idea of telling him didn't seem half as bad as it did at before, maybe it's because of that 30 minutes of drawing that calmed me down greatly.

Voices overlapped each other as groups of friends chatted loudly in the canteen but my eyes traced the multiple heads for a certain blonde. I saw a tanned hand waving at me at me from an empty table. Naruto grinned happily beckoning me to come sit next to him. I paled as I realised Neji and Sasuke were sitting at the table just in front of ours. I tried my hardest to ignore Neji's eyes on me as I sat on the opposite side of Naruto, my back successfully facing them.

"God, Gaara I thought you were never gonna come ya know?! I was bored as hell by myself" Naruto made a pouty face before standing and successfully plopping himself next to me dramatically.

" _Sorry for the inconvenience_ " I scoffed, my voice full of sarcasm. I unzipped my backpack taking out a flask of warm pork miso ramen and an empty carton to pour it into and shoved it in front of a very grateful looking Naruto. He instantly started to stuff his face with the fork I gave him, looking up halfway through to give me a thankful look. I didn't really mind, it wasn't like I ate that stuff anyway. Plus, I was hoping that Naruto would maybe forget about my promise if his mouth was occupied

"Don't think I forgot, spill the beans" Naruto called out randomly, he licked his lips of the traces of the ramen that was now empty

 _Shit, how'd he catch on so fast?_

Naruto looked up at me with expecting eyes and I decided to stop beating around the bush and just tell him, _I think I might be gay_ , see, easy now just say it out loud and get it over with

"I Think I'm gay" I blurted out randomly after a few seconds of silence, it was no secret that I never liked girls, I've never looked at one twice, or boys on that matter until recently with Neji, this must mean I have some kind of an attraction to him, I couldn't deny it

"What do you mean 'think'?" Naruto's mouth was pursed up in a confused manner, it seemed obvious that he was thinking really hard about it

"I'm not sure if I am or not" it was true, I was never good with romance or being even social in that matter, how could I be sure. I mean kissing Neji was probably the first real intimate thing I've done. The next thing Naruto did, did take me by surprise, my eyes widened as he abruptly pulled my head in locking us in a deep kiss, I allowed in curiosity, I wanted to see if it felt the same way as with Neji, to be honest I never felt any attraction during the process in the slightest, my heart never sped up half as fast as it did when I kissed Neji. I opened my mouth allowing him to enter for a few seconds feeling my tongue brush up against his but getting nothing out of it. I pulled away frowning, panting slightly from the lack of air

"Nothing right? - "he asked after he regained his breath, I nodded my head slowly, "… thought so, you're not gay man, you just like one guy, not boys in general, I mean, I'm pretty sure it's a guy you like, right?" I didn't know how to answer that question because I wasn't sure myself yet, so I gave him a short nod

Just meters away I wasn't aware of lavender eyes narrowing intensely on mine and Naruto's figure, so when I turned and locked eyes with the one person in the world I wouldn't want to after making out with your supposed best friend, he definitely saw all of that, didn't he? I gulped and abruptly turned away.

 **Oh, motherfucking fuck.**

* * *

 **sorry this took so long i was having writers block but now i have a clear story line and i can't wait to upload, try and leave reviews with your honest opinions i would love to read them regardless and improve my stories based on them, until next time x**


End file.
